My Name is Keri
by Riniuchiha
Summary: After the war has calmed down and things in the village are starting to get back to normal a girl the Konoha 11 thought they'd never see again returns to their village stirring up trouble due to her alleged connection to the Uchihas!


(AN: So this is my first attempt at a fic in a while so please be nice lol. This is an intro just to test the waters it might seem a little cliché for now but it will get better soon. For those of you who are afraid of OC's fear not she won't screw up the whole Naruto world lol)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just Keri for now ;)

I remember the day we met, Sasuke and I that is. He was just sitting on a swing in front of the academy during recess. A crowd of girls surrounded him; none of them seemed fazed by his glare.

"And who's he?" I asked nine-year-old Shikamaru, a shy Choji leaned against the academy wall with us.

"Oh that guy?" he drawled. "That's Uchiha Sasuke, he's not as great as everyone thinks he is, all the girls love him because he's 'So mysterious'" Choji and I laughed as he said the last part in his sad attempt at a girl voice.

"Yeah you laugh now because you're new, but I give it a few days you'll suddenly 'fall in love' with him too" He made sure he added air quotes to help make his sarcasm clear. "All you troublesome women are the same"

"Eww no way" I said making the face any NORMAL little girl makes when they hear about boys.

"Oh yeah? We'll test that out, Choji and I will stand here while you go talk to him and if you don't come back 'in love' we'll let you sit next to us from now on." Both Choji and Shikamaru gave me the 'I dare you look' so I could not refuse.

"You're on"

"Excuse me; excuse me, Gosh move already!" Pushing through the crowd of girls I finally made it to the front. "Hey girls," I turned to the whole group and addressed them "I heard that kid over there say that Sasuke is the ugliest creature on Earth!" I said pointing to a blonde haired boy that was in the process of trying to plant a sign with the kanji for kick me to Iruka-Sensei's back.

"NARUTO!"

"Well, hate be that kid eh?" I turned to the currently abandoned Sasuke "Hey, I'm new" He gave me strange look for a second. No doubt he mistook me for Haruno at first; I mean we do look similar we both have fair skin and pink hair but my eyes are red plus my forehead is normal sized and my hair was in a 'normal won't raise suspicion' pony tail that Kurenai forced me to wear.

"Hello…" he looked me in the eyes up until now he was still staring at the ground; the swing he was sitting on was now still due to his feet angled on the ground.

"I just moved here, I'm staying here with my cousin Kurenai, she teaches here you know" he remained quiet but never looked away from me so I took that as a que to continue. "Wow you're awfully quiet, want to contribute anything other than a simple 'hello'?"

"Okay everyone recess is over! Kunoichi in training please follow Suzume-Sensei for training! Everyone else follow me!" Iruka sensei stood at entrance of the academy with a newly wounded Naruto over his shoulder as he addressed everyone. Turning around to go inside a very much awake Naruto was smiling giving his victory sign as his other hand managed to place the sign on Iruka's back

"Well I have to go now" I said turning my attention back to Sasuke "Catch you later…"

"I'm Sasuke" I stopped walking and turned around to see a smiling Sasuke

"Nice to meet you Sasuke"

It was the start of a strange friendship

-R-

BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP!

"Aggh! Keri, why did you set an alarm clock? Its only 11:00 I don't have to meet my team until 12:00"

"I already hit the snooze twice! Relax Kakashi you still have plenty of time to be late"

"Let Tsunade-sama know that I'm not happy with this living arrangement while you're there"

"Will do Kakashi"

"That's Sensei to you!"

"Noted"

(AN: Okay I know it's slow, short, and confusing but it's just an intro let me know what you guys think =). Also Sasuke may seem OOC but you have to keep in mind it's before the massacre. In addition, you may have noticed that the girl who's P.O.V it is never has a name mentioned well it is on purpose so do not worry she will not remain nameless lol! Please review even if you didn't like it let me know what you didn't like. As far as pairings go, I'm not sure who will be with whom yet but I have an idea. If this goes well I may start a series! I have a big surprise planned! I'm excited sorry about bad grammar)


End file.
